Heart Station
by Pieces Of Hope
Summary: Will he able to receive the transmissions from her heart? Can he sing the song that plays on the Heart Station? Does he realize she is everything to him and he to her? This is a place for sinners, and a place for love. 2DxNoodle


_While I was speaking with friends on AIM, I was feeling a bit funny; Haha, and I described the Gorillaz music videos like stories. One of my friends wanted a story of her own so I wrote this out…she really liked it and made me make it a fanfiction._

_**Dedicated to Leeny**__, cause she's a stubborn ass and I mean that in the nicest way possible. _

_Oh, no wait, that's me! _

**

* * *

****HEART STATION**  
_Were you able to rece__ive these transmissions from my heart?  
They come from the Heart Station of sinners…  
And only God knows... this secret I keep._

Once upon a time in a house upon a hill lived four people. These four people were very different in their own ways. In this group of strange, and extraordinary people was a young girl about the age of seventeen. She was the only girl to be found in this unusual group.

She lay down all alone in her bedroom, her eyes closed, listening to the rain beat down like a drum. A shiver, a new and curious feeling coursed its way through her. She slowly opened her bright green eyes and examined the room around her. The air was cool and she reached up, like reaching for a star yet nothing was there to grasp. She watched her hand open and close, each finger bend into her palm. It was as if she had not seen this action in years.

Bit by bit she sat up, like a new idea had fallen into her mind, a new suggestive thought. She gazed around her room again, looking for something to catch her eye…

And there it was.

Her guitar was lying on the floor, exposed from its case with music found in piles beneath it. She got up from her comfortable spot, her own private ease and grabbed it, picking it up and placing it on. She plucked the string, the twang of the sound soothing to her heart. She looked up, towards her bedroom door and left the room as it was.

Like it was floating in its own place in time.

Quickly the young girl made her way out of her room and down, down towards the Carpark where the object of her destination waited. She stood in front of the door. A breath escaped her. She inhaled quickly before knocking on the door, calling herself to attention. She waited patiently for the man on the other side to answer.

She waited for the spiky, blue-haired man.

As the door opened to her the man looked at her intriguingly, his black voids studying her posture and pose without remedies. He saw the guitar as it hung slack on her shoulder. His eyebrow cocked slightly as she grabbed it and brought it about to his face. He grinned as she did.

"Sing for me?" She asked gently as she pulled the instrument away, almost cradling it in her arms. She quickly ran her fingers over the tops of the strings. Without a reply she made her way into his bedroom, making herself comfortable upon the floor. The man, simply wordless, only nodded as he closed the door behind her.

She looked up at him quickly, merely a glance as he sat down in front of her. She plucked a quick string, the sound omnipresent in the room. He opened his mouth to speak but she broke out into words before he could.

"Sing what you feel right here." She leaned forward, her hand pressing into his chest, warming his heart. "Tune it to your Heart Station." He looked down as his hair fell into his eyes; he watched her hand leave him slowly, the warmth fleeting as well.

Her hands moved into the positions she felt she needed to express as an affectionate, loving tune took hold over the room, over the people who resided within the room.

The man listened closely, unsure of where to begin, what to say, what to sing. The girl simply played her heart out, whatever note, whatever beat managed to come through from the tips of her fingers.

The man smiled softly as inspiration poured into his head through his heart.

"I'll take care of you…" he started, it was merely a whisper as he began, like he was afraid to let it out yet slowly but surely the feeling was there, building up behind it. "Feel you," the words were fleeting and urgent. "Need you." He took a break as the girl played stronger, the music coursing through.

"The sun, he sings for you." The man's voice rose in volume, yet never cracked nor faltered. He truly was a professional, the girl noted in her head as her fingers moved magically over the frets. "The stars dare," again his voice was soft, "The moon stares."

He clenched his hand over his heart, as if acting out the next phrase. "My soul, it aches for you." He looked up, black voids seeking emerald eyes. "Pains me…" he nearly hissed it like it was a fact. "Stains me." He released his hand and held it towards her, as if wanting to touch her but feared to do so. "You waited there, in the sky there." The way he worded it, the girl knew he was singing directly to her. She looked up quickly, finding his abyss staring at her.

"On your island." It was soft as he let his hand touch her face, feeling both its perfection and imperfection at the very same time. Both were pleasing to feel.

"Floating highlands…" he finished in a murmur and continued on with different hums and sounds as the girl continued to play, wishing the moment, the words in her head, would never, ever end. Her heart had suddenly been stolen, taken away with the music, kidnapped by his words. She looked down quickly than up again.

"Your voice is…" She left it unfinished. She dared not finish it. She feared that the consequences of her actions were and maybe too hard to face.

"Wot?" He asked, smiling. He still fell into the music; at the moment she and it were everything to him.

"Everything to me." She barely whispered, missing a note and suddenly stopping the man from his song. He glanced at her, his eyes narrowed, not in anger but in wonder. He wondered if he were missing something again, an action he did more than he would like to admit. He frowned.

"Everyfink?" he asked, unsure and anxious.

She did not look at him as she nodded, placing the guitar down towards her side. She sat upon her knees and inched closer towards him, hands reaching for his face. Her fingers danced gently over his cheeks before letting her palms settle. She enjoyed the feeling of stubble beneath her hands. She took a deep in take of breath before leaning even closer, letting the tip of her nose touch his. The gesture\was childish, immature even but it seemed to suit them both in an odd and fascinating way.

"I'll take care of you, 2D-kun." Her voice broke in a abrupt rash of shyness; her eyes glanced downward as her cheeks blushed pink. "Koi…koi…ano, I am afraid to say it in English."

The man smiled at her softly, easing her heart. "Dun be scared, love. No matter wot it is, no matter if it 'urts or nofing. I won' ever 'ate ya. Never." She searched his face, the truth of his words shining through. She smiled at his grin and that somehow gave her the confidence she needed to continue on.

"Noodle loves 2D-kun." She grinned like a child, the innocence of her statement true and heartfelt.

2D nodded as if he had known all along. "Does she now?" He asked as he pushed her long, violet bangs away from her eyes. Her face stood out clearly now. Her bright, jade eyes shimmered and her cheeks flushed red. Her lips were pink and almost seemed like they were waiting for something…

Something…

The girl nodded. "2D-kun, you must only sing this special song to me, do you understand?" She urged and begged him like a little girl though she no longer was one. She seated herself in his lap and faced him fully.

"Course." The man said, matter-of-factly. "2D-kun only sings that song for 'is Noodle."

"Every time?" She asked, hopeful.

"Every time."

The girl grinned and nodded. "Is now the part where you kiss me, 2D-kun?"

The man blinked in surprise. "Kiss?" But even before he could get out an entire thought the girl had placed her lips on his. His voids for eyes widened in shock, though the feeling that had rapidly ran through him was pleasing and calm. As quick as she came, the girl pulled away, only wanting a taste.

"_And that too, is only for me."_

* * *

**In Case You're Wondering:**

_When Noodle repeats "Koi" twice she means to say "Koishiteru" or I love you in Japanese. This phrase is more affectionate rather than passionate when it comes to confessions. Though technically she should be saying "Daisuki" since it's her first confession. Oh well…_

_And the lyrics to "2D's Heart Song" are:  
_I'll take care of you,  
Feel you,  
Need you.  
The sun, he sings for you,  
The stars dare,  
The moon stares.  
My soul, it aches for you,  
Pains me,  
Stains me.  
You waited there, in the sky there,  
On your island,  
Floating highlands…


End file.
